


the Consortium

by negativecosine



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is an anthropologist, Gen, Science, there is no mention of Cecil anywhere in this at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/pseuds/negativecosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos updates his post-doctoral adviser on his field work. This is going to be a... really weird ethnography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Consortium

**Author's Note:**

> "A scientist" is pretty vague. Carlos here is an anthropologist who wrote his dissertation on the effects of isolation on rural American communities. Dr. Hu is a geologist who has a huge weird obsession with huge weird seismological activity, and Dr. Singam is a biologist who focuses on the effects of radiation on small mammals. There used to be more, but they quit in the first week.

Dear Professor Hayne,

I understand your concerns about my latest submission. Unfortunately, it seems that there is no way to _do_ any kind of comprehensive ethnography without addressing some significant physiological differences. 

As I understand it, this is why the NV Coalition was to be an interdisciplinary team of specialists. My colleagues, Drs. Singam and Hu, have been immeasurably helpful in analyzing some of the... more surprising of our observations on local human morphology. 

The reason I wrote to you last week was more out of concern of the tone of our current study, which I worry is bordering on dehumanizing in our description of the morphological variations of the local citizens. I am, as always, very troubled when our writing does not show adequate sensitivity and respect for our subjects. 

Hope Mrs. Hayne is recovering well. Please send her my best.   
Carlos

 

\----

Professor Hayne,

I don't know what to tell you. They definitely look like wings to me. I've attached some close-up X-rays he permitted us to take. You'll also notice the pins in his shoulder--it seems Mr. Peters dislocated it when he was serving in the Army. I don't know how he served in the Army when he has wings. He says he's had them all his life. 

Best,  
Carlos

\----

Professor, 

I understand that funding is tight, but it's very critical for the safety of our team that we continue to cycle through our dosimeters at twice the normal rate. Dr. Hu's health is particularly alarming. Not that she is showing signs of radiation sickness; rather, that she should be, at her exposure levels, and rather steadfastly isn't. Also her feet do not touch the ground anymore. 

Carlos. 

\----

Professor,

I understand that this is very unorthodox for the kind of field work we were originally assigned to do, but we are going to dissect it anyways. We have full consent from both the family and the actual corporeal manifestation of the dog's spirit. Attached are some of the blood tests. I'm sure you will see why we feel this is necessary. 

Carlos. 

\----

Dear Professor Hayne,

I strongly object to the Dean's judgement, and I hope you will support us. We really need those [M40s](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M40_Field_Protective_Mask). 

Regards,  
Carlos

\----

Dear Professor Hayne,

I am glad to hear she is recovering well. I also have happy news: I was personally invited to be present at the birth of NV's newest citizen. Attached is the video. And the radiation readings. 

Carlos. 

\----

Professor, 

I am extremely concerned to hear that. I hope you will explain to the Dean the importance of extraordinary personal protective measures that we must take on this study. 

 

\---

Professor,

We really need those masks. They do not sell masks in NV. Or gloves. Or pens. 

\---

Frank,

Debby is getting sick. We really need the masks. Did you tell the Dean? 

Carlos

\---

Frank,

I can't agree with that decision. 

\----

Frank,

We're taking Dr. Hu to the NV Hospital. You need to alert her family. 

C. 

\----

Frank,

She's alive. Please talk to the Dean. 

\---

F, 

No, no wings. Did you talk to him? 

\----

Did he tell you why? 

 

\----

I don't believe that's the best course of action. 

\----

No, we can't just leave. That's not how it works. 

\----

Dear Professor Hayne, 

Dr. Hu is recovering fine, though she's having some trouble adjusting to her new relationship with gravity. I'm writing to inform you that I've just written to the Dean, and I'm officially severing ties with the university. Doctors Hu and Singam are joining me in forming an independent consortium. 

I hope your future research is productive and, I guess, less weird. I'm sorry, Frank. 

Carlos.


End file.
